


6 Months

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	6 Months

You nearly fell out of your chair as you leaned backward. Sam was in the bathroom after his shower. In just his towel. You could see how low the towel sat on his hips and bit your lip. Even though you’d been dating almost six months, you still hadn’t slept with him yet. You wanted to take things slow, and he hadn’t argued. According to him -and Dean- girls didn’t last long once they had.

“Can you stop screwing my brother with your eyes and just actually _do_ it?” Dean snapped out of your trance. He hadn’t even looked up from the laptop.

Turning, you smirked at him. “As soon as _you_ stop going to busty Asian beauty dot com so often.” You teased. “I mean, all you have to do is go to a bar, must you stoop to such levels?” It was no secret that Dean just had a way with women.

Looking up at you, he shook his head. “Totally different areas, sweetheart.” Dean replied casually.

“What? One requires actual conversation?” You grinned.

Sam walked out in his sweat pants and T-shirt. “Dean, our sex life is none of your business. Y/N, he’s probably slept with a lot of women in this general area. Doesn’t want to end up getting slapped for not calling.” Sam joked, sitting down on the bed you two were sharing.

Shutting the laptop, Dean sighed. “You _have_ no sex life. You two _aren’t normal._ And I’m getting out of here.” He informed them. “There’s so much sexual tension in the room, even I feel it.” Grabbing his keys he walked out, letting the door shut a little too loudly.

“He’s too wound up.” You laughed, moving over to sit next to Sam. Leaning your head on his shoulder, you laced your fingers with his. Watching your hands together, you smiled when his thumb started rubbing against your skin. “But, I _do_ think he has a point….” Your voice was quiet.

You felt Sam shift to look at you. You glanced up at him. “I hope you aren’t saying this to appease Dean.” He replied.

You shook your head. “No, not at all. I’ve been thinking about it the past week or so, but we’ve barely had a moment alone.” It had been awhile since you’d had sex. “I wouldn’t be opposed to breaking this dry spell.” You grinned.

Sam smiled, but you could tell he was unsure. “I want to, I really do…. I’m just worried.” He told you.

“Sam?” You started, shifting to straddle his lap. “We’re _hunters_.” That should have been enough, but you wanted to get that point drilled into his thick skull. “I could go into a hunt next week and not come out. Our lives are nothing but walking the fence between life and death. I’d rather have the final shove be sleeping with you, and not a stupid mistake I make on some hunt.” Which was true. They’d each had their share of horrible injuries. Any one of them could have been fatal.

“You’re right.” He said, his look shifting from concern, to lust. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you close. He kissed you more passionately then ever before, causing you to grind against him. All you were wearing was a pair of boxers and a tank top, so you could feel him getting harder. Smiling into the kiss, you bit his lip lightly.

You kissed down his jaw to his neck, enjoying the sound of his breathing, and the small moans you were getting out of him. You nipped his neck before kissing him again. All the sexual frustrations had built up to this. Your hands reached down to his shirt and tugged up. Sam got the message and let you take it off of him. Your eyes roamed down his chest to the wonderful ‘V’ shape.

“Like something you see?” He smirked.

Looking up, you grinned. “You have no idea.” The next few minutes seemed to fly by. There were kisses, clothes removed, bites given, and hair gently pulled. Before you knew it, you were laying underneath Sam, naked. He smirked down at you before kissing down your stomach. You watched him, loving how he looked with his hair all messed up and in his face. He was the sexiest man you had ever seen.

Your thoughts were cut off when he spread your legs and gave you a slow lick. Your head fell back as he built up your pleasure. He sucked your clit gently, adding his middle finger and hooking it. Your moans got louder, and you could tell that was turning him on. The more you moaned, the more he seemed to work. The sheets were fisted in your hands. Sam held your hip with one hand, and continued fucking you with the other. You were slightly disappointed when he pulled it out, but not for long. He continued drove his tongue into you, rubbing the tip of his nose against your clit. Using your juices, he coated your asshole. Slowly, he pushed his finger in and started fingering you that way. You came, hard, reaching down to grab his hair. “ _Sam_!” He removed his finger and slowed his pace.

Your chest was heaving and there was a grin on your face. “Wow. You can do more then lecture with that tongue, huh?” You teased as he crawled back up. He grinned down at you.

“I could do that all night long. You taste, and sound, amazing.” He said before kissing you deeply. You moaned into his mouth, your body still sensitive.

He pulled away from you for a moment. “You sure you want this?” His voice was gentle, and caring. You knew that Sam wouldn’t be upset if you changed your mind. Disappointed, sure, but never upset. Instead of answering him, you rolled your hips. “I want to hear you say it, Y/N.” He whispered in your ear.

“I want this. I want _you_.” You replied. “Don’t make me beg for it.”

There was a playfulness in his eyes that he might actually do that. However, he didn’t. He entered you slowly. You closed your eyes and moaned. Your leg came up to rest on his hip. The whole time he kept biting and kissing on your neck. You knew there would be marks left there after. Not that you cared. Thankfully, you were in between cases. Hopefully they faded before having to play FBI. Once he was fully inside you, he let out a groan. “God, Y/N.” He added.

He started out moving at a slower pace, and as he moved, he picked up his pace. You could not complain in the least.  Leaning back on his knees, he was able to get even deeper. There was no way you could ever tire of this man.

Surprising you, he pulled out. “Get on your knees.” He ordered.

Without a second thought, you did as he told. You raised your ass in the air, leaning forward on your elbows. Sam entered you once more, not taking his time anymore. You started pushing yourself back against him as he gripped your hips. It was that fine line between pleasure and pain. “S-sam.” You gasped. He slapped your asscheek, causing you to moan. He slapped it once more, causing more of a sting. You clenched around him, that having sent you over the edge. “ _Fuck, Sam_!”

“I’m not far behind.” He ground out. A few more thrusts and he came, as well. His movements slowed until he stopped. Breathing heavy, he leaned over and kissed between your shoulder blades. Once he pulled out, you flopped to your stomach. “That was amazing.” He said gently. You moved so you were laying on your sides, facing each other. Neither of you had bothered to pull up the sheets, being too warm at the moment.

You both heard the door open, but didn’t have time to react. “ _Dude_! I did not need to see my brother’s ass!” Dean yelled. “Cover up, dude.” He added. You had seen him cover his eyes as soon as he walked in almost. You laughed and shook your head.

“How about we go get cleaned up, Sam? I’ll go start the shower, you grab us clothes?” You said sweetly. You heard Dean grumble under his breath about ‘eye bleach’. Giving Sam a quick kiss, you got off the bed and hurried to the bathroom. As soon as he had the clothes, Sam followed. You had already begun wetting down your hair.

He climbed in and his eyes moved over your body. “How about we knock out the first time we have shower sex?” He smirked.


End file.
